Metamorphosis
by bootybouncefanfiction
Summary: Richard and Asbel have some fun, and in doing so discover their inner demons.


Richard drank water seductively. Asbel peered over his shoulder and was like "hey. Wanna share some of that?" and then Richard was like "ha. Only if you become one with me and Lambda ;)" "ooh yeah, if you're gonna go that far then should sophie join" "ew what the fuck no, she has too many carbs" "richard you actual cannibal" "lol shut up it's not like you haven't eaten an arm or something after battle that shit's good" richard said. And then Asbel was like "oookay, alright, enough of this freaky shit; you wanna do something... freaky? lenny face" "ya sure before sophie fucking beats us up for saying nasty shit" and indeed, when richard looked over his shoulder he saw the purple miku glaring at them with eyes filled with bloodlust. "well i guess im not the only cannibal here get it because we used bloodlust to describe her anger lmao" "you cant just break the fourth wall like that" "shut the fuck up i can do whatever i want im RICHard" "okay whatever you say RICHina George" "okay okay enough with this sass okay im done with this" So Richard took Asbel lion king style. Asbel had to admit he was kinda turned on.

Now, for some reason, they were in a bedroom of sorts; I don't know how they ended up there but theyre there. Richard just threw Asbel onto the bed like a rag doll. "oW that hurt you fucking bitch"

";)"

"dont give me that fucking sass this bed is made out of rocks i thought you were fucking rich" "i dont make the rules honey i aint writing this fic" "richard fucking stop breaking the fourth wall im gonna punch you in the weenie" and then he was just like "i'd like that ;)" "oooooh" said Asbel "OOOH" responded Richard and somehow Richard's manly man thighs which were that manly because they resembled a pole dancers because they have thick beautiful thighs, Asbel thought. Anyways those thighs were wrapped around his waist somehow and Asbel thought it was fricking swag. "oh you like that don't you memer man" "yeah I do let's bring in our meme dice to make this more interesting lenny face" Richard rolled the dice. "Alright, pepe the frog on your left shoulder" And then Richard put his pepe the frog mask on and motorboated Asbel's shoulder with his pepe the frog lips. Asbel was just like "oh man that's the spot i have a lot muscle tension there thanks man" "no prob" Richard responded "okay can you take off that animal frog mask i ain't into this animal kinky shit. I ain't a furry man. I never will be." "alright, it's your turn you fricking stick-in-ass" "Well, i'm not sure if we'll get that in the next roll, but we can hope so ;)" Asbel rolled the dice. "Troll face on the left nut" "Asbel that's not cool you know I lost that in the war" "oh for real man? Sorry man, we haven't done jack in so long did I offend you?" "lol just kidding i wanted to get your boxers in a knot" "wow" "alright let's do this enough of this cock-blocky nonsense" Asbel put on his troll face mask with a smirk Oh wait first Asbel took off Richard's pants because that's the right thing to do. "ohh la la" "alright I get it you've seen my boxers let's get on with this"

Asbel put his multiple chins onto Richard's left testicle and did what you were typically supposed to do when you're on someone's left testicle: he stroked it. Richard thought it was nice, he was getting a good massage. "alright my turn" "okay this is the last meme I'm kinda memed out" In that moment the authors and the readers let out a sigh of relief. Richard rolls tfw no gf on the anus. "holy shit this is NOT what I expected" gasped Asbel. "It's too late to back out now," Richard memed dramatically. "ooOh" Asbel whispered. "ooooh" Richard responded. "okay hold up man you know im wearing like 10 000 belts you know it's gonna take a while" "alright man i'll wait for you to take off your boxers thing of belts" Richard put on his tfw no gf mask on his fingers and gently twirled them inside Asbel's manhole.

"Man i feel like a MAN" Asbel roared. Richard roared with him.

And they had a blast.

"Gotta blast!" Jimmy Neutron said in the distance.

The end.


End file.
